1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crucible for semiconductor manufacturing purposes, especially for the production of silicon crystals, consisting of an outer shell containing silicon dioxide and having an inner lining consisting of synthetically made silicon dioxide, permanently joined to the shell.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Crucibles of the above-described kind are known from German Pat. No. 962,868. These crucibles are used for the pulling of monocrystals, especially of silicon. The crucible consists of two parts bonded permanently together. The outer part, or shell, of the crucible consists of high-purity quartz. This shell is provided with a lining of silicon dioxide which is obtained by the rectification of silicon tetrachloride followed by hydrolysis with high-purity water. The gel-like mass formed by this process is applied to the inside of the shell on which it is then sintered at about 1200.degree. to 1400.degree. C. The lining of the crucible thus constructed is porous, thereby creating the danger that the semiconductor from which the monocrystal is to be pulled might be held in the pores, thus interfering considerably with the pulling process. Also, portions of the lining may flake away from the outer shell, contaminating the melt of semi-conductor material and rendering it unusable.